Once A Warrior Always A Warrior
by Ninja7475
Summary: Ray and Carly aren't your average girls as you might think. The Animorphs figure that out when Carly starts speaking Hork-Bajir and Ray starts having visions of encounters with Visser Three. Is it all some yeerk trick or something else...
1. New Town

_hey guys what's up. here's my latest story hope you enjoy it. don't forget to review. :)_

* * *

**~A Few Years Earlier~**

**An Andalite named Reilig-Orcim-Selacs and the only free Hork-Bajir at the time named Karhee Haloo were running for their lives. **

**Reilig had saved Karhee from the yeerks long ago and over time the two had grown very close.**

**They were running from a huge yeerk army that had over powered theirs. They were the only survivors left of their army.**

**They came to a dead end. Fire was everywhere.**

_**oh no... no no no! **_**Reilig said in thought speak. _we're trapped!_**

**"No!" Karhee yelled. "No g****aferach!" **

******Which translates to 'No die!'**

******Reilig sighed. _yes my friend. I'm afraid so._**

******Karhee looked at Reilig understandingly but with disappointment. "Free or dead."**

******Reilig made an Andalite smile with her eyes. _I love it when you say that._**

******Karhee made a Hork-Bajir smile. "****Hruthin** friend."

******Which translates to 'Andalite friend.'**

******The yeerk army caught up to them.**

******Then HE stepped out of the swarm of yeerks.**

******Visser Three.**

_******well, well, well. **_******he said. _the great warrior Reilig-Orcim-Selacs._**

******He held his tail blade at her throat.**

******Karhee tried to help her friend but two Hork-Bajir-controllers grabbed her.**

******Reilig was surprised that the Visser knew her name.**

******He pressed his tail blade slightly harder on her throat.**

******"No kill h****ruthin!" Karhee shouted.**

**********Which translates to 'No kill Andalite!'**

**********Then just as Reilig was about to get her throat slashed...**

**********FLASH!**

**********Reilig and Karhee were alone. **

**********There was just white.**

**********"Where we?" Kahee asked.**

_**********I don't know. **_**********Reilig said.**

**********I'M GLAD TO SEE WE MEET AGAIN**

_**********Ellimist. **_**********Reilig said. _why did you save us?_**

**********YOU CAN HELP THE HUMANS**

_**********how? **_**********Relig asked.**

**********YOU WILL SEE**

**********"****Efnud** too?" Karhee asked.

**********Which translates to 'Do you want me too?'**

**********YES, YOU BOTH WILL HELP THE HUMANS GREATLY IF YOU AGREE**

**********They both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.**

**_we'll do it. _Reilig confirmed**

**I WILL NEED TO ERASE YOUR MEMORY**

**FLASH!**

**********"wahhhhhh!" **

**********"Honey, give me their bottles." said a figure.**

* * *

******~Present Day~**

Two sisters were walking in the park.

The eldest, Ray, had shoulder-length, red, straight hair and green eyes.

The youngest, Carly, had longer, wavier, brown hair and green eyes.

They were both in their early teens.

Both had their dogs with them.

Ray's dog was a full grown Rottweiler named Buster.

Carly's dog was a full grown German Shepard named Bruiser.

Ray was carrying a ball in her hand.

"I still no get." Carly said. "Why we have to move?!"

Ray sighed. "I don't know. I liked Maryland..."

They recently moved from Maryland to a different state and were new to the neighborhood.

"It no make sense!" Carly said.

"I know. Now we have to establish cred. and reputation all over again." Ray replied.

Carly always spoke in incorrect grammar even though she was a teenager.

Bruiser barked.

"You want ball Bruiser?" Carly asked.

Bruiser barked again.

Ray handed Carly the ball.

"Hey, those girls mean yesterday." Carly said. "They pay now."

Carly threw the ball and it hit the one girl which caused her to fall on the other two girls.

"Pfft and guys say a girl can't throw." Ray laughed.

Buster and Bruiser ran after the ball, a few moments later they brought it back.

Two boys were walking by and noticed the sisters laughing and walked over.

"What's so funny?" one asked.

"Me shoot mean girls." Carly said though the laughs.

"Huh?" the other boy asked.

"She just took down three jerk girls with one throw of a tennis ball." Ray said.

"Ohhhhh." Both boys said.

"I'm Ray and this is my sister Carly." said Ray.

"I'm Jake and this is Marco." said Jake.

Buster barked.

"And that Buster and Bruiser." Carly said.

"Are you guys the new people who just moved in?" asked Marco.

"Yeah..." Ray and Carly said at the same time.

"You guys want a little tour of the neighborhood?" Jake asked.

Both sisters looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Ray said.

About an hour later...

"You're kidding." Marco said.

"Nope." Ray confirmed.

"How does one girl take down four boys?!" Marco said.

"Hey!" Carly protested. "I help too!"

"Okay how do **two **girls take down four boys?!" he repeated.

"One word." Carly said.

"Tomboys." Ray finished.

They walked over to the mall entrance where two girls and two boys were standing.

"What'd ya know." said one of the girls. "They got girls."

"Huh!?" said the other girl surprised.

"Hey guys." said Marco and Jake.

"You got girls?!" said one of the girls looking at Jake.

"What?!" Ray and Carly said.

"No." Jake said looking at Cassie. "They're just new to the neighborhood so we were giving them a tour."

Cassie's expression relaxed.

"Of course they could be our girls." Marco added.

"No way." Ray said.

"Forget it." said Carly.

The other girl laughed. "I don't blame you guys."

"Rachel!" Marco said.

Rachel continued to laugh.

"Hey guys." said one of the boys.

"Hey, I'm Ray and this is my sister Carly." said Ray.

"I'm Tobias." said Tobias.

Only one person remained silent... the somewhat pretty boy.

"Jake, Ax has only an hour left." Rachel whispered so only Jake could hear her.

"Hi." Ray said to Ax.

"Hi. Hiiiuh." Ax said.

Ray smiled.

"You new friends?" Carly asked.

"Umm... why is she talking like that?" Jake asked Ray when Carly wasn't listening.

"She's always talked like that." Ray said like it was no big thing. "She also talked gibberish."

"Gibberish?" Jake asked.

"Yeah watch." Ray said.

She gave Carly ten dollars.

"Wow, fellana." said Carly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Prince Jake." Ax said. "Can I talk with you. y oooo."

"Umm... sure." said Jake. "And don't call me prince."

"Yes Prince Jake. Ja kuh." Ax said.

The two walked away from the group.

"Now what is it Ax?" asked Jake.

"That girl. gir luh" Ax said.

"Yeah I know she's a little weird but what about her?" Jake asked.

"She was speaking Hork-Bajir... bajir ha ha that's makes a funny sound." said Ax.

Jake stared at Ax. "Hork-Bajir?"

"Yes. ye suh." Ax confirmed.


	2. Dreams

_hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter, here's the next one. please review. enjoy! :)_

_during Carly's view there will be some Hork-Bajir words, here are the words and definitions so you don't get confused..._

**_Seer- an unusually intelligent Hork-Bajir_**

**_Hruthin- the Hork-Bajir word for Andalite_**

**___Hitnef shellah!_- very likely means "be quiet!"**

**__****Darkap**- the Hork-Bajir word for 'fail'

**__****Fellana**- thank you

* * *

**~Ray's** **View~**

Later that night...

Carly and I were in our bunk beds, falling asleep.

"Ray?" Carly said as she leaned over the top bunk to look at me on the bottom.

"What?" I replied.

"You think we make new friends today?" Carly asked.

I smiled. "Maybe."

Carly rolled back over so all I could se was her arm hanging off the mattress.

A few minutes later I heard snoring. I soon drifted off to sleep too...

**~Dream Begins~**

I was in outer space, in a ship of some kind.

I realized I wasn't myself, well I was, but I wasn't. I was me but I was in a different body.

I had blue fur, a tail with a blade on the end, no mouth, too many fingers, and I had extra eyes on my head.

There was a ship next to mine with several other, smaller, ships around it that looked like bugs.

A dark ship, blacker than night.

When I saw it I knew it meant death.

A figure came up on my screen. He was the same creature I was, but something was different about him...

He had a dark feeling to him.

_so we meet again Reilig. _he said. _a great_ _pity for you._

Reilig? Who was that?

The name kept echoing in my ears.

I was surprised that he knew this name. The whole scene was like deja vu, like it already happened.

_Visser Three. _I said. _what a surprise..._

Who was Visser Three? Was he the figure on my screen?

It was like I was a bystander, in my own body, sort of...

_your luck has finally ran out. _he said.

"No." a voice said. "No darkap."

I didn't know what it meant but the 'other side of me', per say, knew it meant 'No fail'.

I turned my stalk eyes over and saw a seven foot tall, bladed alien.

The 'other side of me' called it a 'Hork-Bajir'.

_ahhh Karhee._ _that is your real Hork-Bajir name isn't it. _he said. _it's been a long time since anyone's called you by your true name. and that's the way it will return._

The alien 'Karhee' muttered something in her language. Probably a curse word...

Then...

**BOOM!**

A huge explosion!

The ship me and Karhee were on was gone. It had been blown to bits.

Karhee looked at me and tried to say something but since there's no air in space, no sound came out.

I realized we were in space with no supply of oxygen or anything because the ship was destroyed.

Karhee screamed what she tried to say a moment ago but still to no avail.

_stop talking! _I instructed. _it will only make it worse!_

I didn't choose to say that, like I said I was like I bystander to the whole thing.

It was strange the way I spoke. I spoke the same way this 'Visser Three' person talked.

It was like it was in your head, not out loud.

I'm guessing that's how I was able to talk even though there was no air.

Karhee obeyed and kept her mouth shut.

One of the smaller ships around the big one 'the other side of me' called the small ones 'Bug Fighters' and the big one a 'Blade Ship' had gotten close enough that I was able to grab the hatch.

Karhee grabbed it too.

_open it. _I instructed.

Karhee did as she was told.

There was one alien that looked like Karhee and another that looked like a mutant worm 'the other side of me' called the mutant worm a 'Taxxon'.

We jumped in.

There was air in there. Sweet, sweet, air.

The aliens were not expecting us therefore they did not have time to react.

"Gaferach yeerks!" Karhee yelled as she sliced the aliens with her wrist blades.

I did not understand **any **of that but 'the other side of me' knew it meant 'Die yeerks!'.

Yeerk? Why did I feel sick when I said it?

I smiled but with my eyes.

We threw the dead aliens out of the 'Bug Fighter' and retreated.

Then I heard Visser Three's voice in my head. _you haven't seen the last of me Reilig!_

The voice gave me chills.

"See, no darkap." Karhee said.

_yup. _I agreed.

**~Dream Ends~**

"Whoa!" I sat up in my bottom bunk.

Carly leaned over to look at me.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

"I guess..." I said.

"Me have dream about Hork-Bajir." Carly said.

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed.

**~Carly's View~**

I nodded. "They tell me 'Me Hork-Bajir too.' They tell me 'your best friend is Hruthin' Do you know of the Hork-Bajir?"

"Sort of..." Ray said.

Me think of Ray as seer. She very smart and trustworthy.

Me no tell anyone else about Hork-Bajir.

"I just had a weird dream..." Ray said. "It had a Hork-Bajir in it..."

I nodded. "Hork-Bajir think you seer."

"In my dream the Hork-Bajir's name was Karhee." Ray said. "She wasn't very bright..."

"Hitnef shellah!" I said.

"What did I say?!" Ray asked. "And what did you say?!"

"I say 'be quiet!' listen!" I said. "Hork-Bajir warn me of yeerks."

Hork-Bajir tell me yeerks bad...

"Yeerks?" Ray said.

"Yes." I said. "Yeerk bad."

"I heard the work 'yeerk' in my dream I just had." Ray said.

Ray have hatred when she say 'yeerk'. She sound like Hruthin when she say 'yeerk'.

"Hork-Bajir say yeerk take over brain." I said. "Yeerk and Hruthin enemies of eachother. Hruthin try to save Hork-Bajir but darkap..."

"Wait, why are we suddenly having dreams like this?" Ray asked when she finish telling me her dream.

"Me no know..." I said.

**~General View~**

The next day...

Jake had decided that they had to find out why Carly was speaking Hork-Bajir.

So they asked Ray and Carly to meet them in the park.

"New friends want to talk?" Carly asked.

All of the Animorphs were there.

"Uh.. yeah." said Jake. "Can I talk to you Carly."

"Okay." Carly replied.

"Do you know what you said yesterday when you said 'fellana'?" Jake asked.

Carly nodded. "It mean 'thank you'."

Jake looked at her strangely. Everything about Carly was a mystery. And Ray, she seemed to know something... but what?

"Umm...how do you know that?" Jake asked.

Carly turned pale. She didn't want to tell him about her dreams about the Hork-Bajir.

"Carly?" Jake said. "Are you okay?"

"Tell him." Ray said slapping Carly on the back of the head.

"No!" Carly said. "Me no tell!"

"Tell what?" Jake asked looking confused.

"If you won't tell them, I will." Ray said.

"Fine!" Carly said. "Hork-Bajir tell me."

All the Animorphs stared at her.

"Did she just say... ?" Rachel said.

Cassie nodded just as surprised as everyone else.

"Hork-Bajir?" Jake said.

"Yes." Carly said. "They tell me many things."

"...Like what... ?" Jake asked.

"They tell me about war between yeerk and Hruthin." Carly said.

Everyone was even more astounded.

"Hruthin?" Jake asked.

Carly nodded. "Now you tell Ray."

"What?" Ray said.

"About dream." Carly said. "Tell."

"Fine." Ray said.

"First let's go somewhere else." Jake said.

"Okay..." Ray and Carly said.

They went to Cassie's barn.

"Now what dream?" Jake asked.

Ray told them...

"Reilig..." Ax whispered. He was in his human morph.

Everyone looked at Ax.

"What? wha tuh." he said.


	3. Ax's New Girlfriend

_here's the next chapter. enjoy!_

_here are the Hork-Bajir words used in this chapter..._

**___Harr gurfass!- shoot there_**

**____****Gullhadrash**- going crazy or out of control

**____****Gaferach- die**

___/ / = personal thoughts. example: /yay/ _

* * *

**~Ax's View~**

Everyone was staring at me and I didn't know why.

"What did you just say?" Prince Jake asked me.

Did I say it out loud? I didn't mean to...

It was just I hadn't heard that name in so long...

How did this human know that name?

She did have an odd feeling about her though...

"Ax?" Prince Jake said. "Are you okay?"

I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said.

Ray looked at me strangely.

"We'll go with Carly and try to figure her out meanwhile see if you can figure this out with Ray." Prince Jake told me so only I could hear. He closed his one eye for a brief second. I think humans call it winking.

Soon the others left with Carly and it was just me and Ray.

Alone.

"I never did get your name. What is it?" she asked me.

What should I say?!

Should I lie or not?!

No time to think... I smiled.

"M- my...name i- is ...Ax." I said.

Ray made a little smile. I don't know why but my face felt warm.

I noticed her face was a little red. I guessing mine was as well, what else could explain the warmness.

I think Prince Jake left me alone with her on purpose...and I kind of liked it.

We started talking. The more I talked with her the more she sounded like my long lost crush, as humans would call it.

Sometime later Marco came back. The others must have still been with Carly.

When he walked in my face felt warm and I saw Ray's face get red again.

Marco laughed a little. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." I said.

Marco did what humans call 'cocking an eyebrow'. "Oh really."

"It's fine..." I said. "fiii nuh."

Humans don't seen to get how fun it is to play with sounds.

Marco pulled me aside and gave what humans call, a sarcastic smile. "So did you get any closer to figuring her out or were you to busy flirting?"

**~Marco's View~**

I knew I had hit the nerve because of Ax's facial expression.

He looked majorly embarrassed. "Umm...uh..."

I couldn't help but laugh. His face was so red.

As for Ray. She looked just as speechless as Ax.

"Wow, Jake asked for you to get information and instead you get a girlfriend." I laughed.

Maybe I pushed too far...

Ax looked at the ground like a puppy being caught eating your shoes.

"Ah come on." I said. "I'm just kidding."

Ax looked up for a moment then looked back down making occasional glances at Ray.

It was funny because every time he glanced over his face would get red again. I tried not to laugh at that...

"You gonna ask her out or what?" I said.

"What's that? tha tuh." he asked.

I explained the whole dating thing to him.

"Anyway... Jake sent me to see if you got any closer to figuring her out. Have you?" I asked.

"Umm...uh..." Ax said. "I know one thing... th ing."

"What?" I said.

"I know who Reilig is..." he replied. "The Andalite in Ray's dreams. Drrr ea muh."

"Who?" I said.

"Reilig... was... an Andalite warrior." he said. "She went to school with me a while back..."

"Any thing else?" I asked. "Wait... a **girl **as a warrior?"

"Yes. She was determined to fight against the yeerks. But she was often over looked for being to risky as she barely escaped with her life during many battles..." he said. "Many believed she did it for attention... but I personally don't think so..."

I could tell this was a hard story for him to tell because he stopped playing with sounds.

"It is believed she was...killed...by Visser Three...years ago..." he said. "Along with the only free Hork-Bajir at the time..."

Why was he so emotional with this story?

He sighed.

"Why was that so hard to say?" I wondered aloud.

Ax looked at me funny. "That part's personal...per sonnnaluh."

"Fine." I said. "I'm going to go tell Jake what you said okay."

He nodded.

And I left...

**~Jake's View~**

We were with Carly a little ways away from Cassie's barn.

I saw Marco walking back over.

"What did Ax learn?" I asked.

"He got a girlfriend." Marco laughed.

I wasn't surprised. I left him alone with Ray on purpose.

I did that because I noticed the day before they were giving each other the same looks Cassie and I give each other.

Marco told me everything.

"His face was so red!" Marco was practically on the ground from laughing so hard.

Carly just stared at Marco, mystified.

"So what else did the Hork-Bajir say?" I asked her.

"No!" Carly replied. "Me no tell!"

"Why not?" asked Cassie.

"Hork-Bajir say yeerks everywhere!" Carly said. "No can trust!"

"We're not yeerks!" Rachel protested.

"How me know?!" Carly said. "Prove it!"

"If we were yeerks you would be dead by now." Rachel said.

Carly had a blank expression. I don't think she knew what to say to that...

"Er...fine... me tell..." Carly said after a moment of silence.

**~Ray's View~**

Ax and I were siting on the ground just talking.

I couldn't help but smile. He was just so cute.

"And that's how Buster and Bruiser made a guy fall off of our roof." I finished.

"Wow... wooo w." Ax said.

"Yeah..." I said. "Well that's what he deserved for trying to break in." I said.

"Yeah true. tru uh." he said.

"Wow, I haven't laughed and talked this much in years." I said. "Normally I'm the quiet one."

Ax smiled and nodded understandingly. "Hey... uhhh... Ray?"

"What?" I said.

"Will...you...umm...go out...with me? mee." he asked.

His face was red. Mine was too.

"Yeah." I said. "I'd like that."

We both smiled.

FLASH!

Fire! Everywhere! I had the same body I had in my dream. Again... I was a bystander...

The Hork-Bajir, Karhee was there too.

"Harr gurfass!" she shouted.

I noticed that I was holding a gun of some kind. 'The other side of me' called it a 'shredder'.

I fired it. The other Hork-Bajr was gone... nothing left.

"Time for battle friend." Karhee said.

_yes._ I agreed.

"Gullhadrash?" she asked.

_no. _I said. _you can't go crazy unless it's necessary._

Karhee made a Hork-Bajir frown.

I managed a small laugh.

"**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**" Karhee roared.

It was so loud that it shook the ground.

That started a cascade of Hork-Bajir and 'Taxxons' to come running in for a fight.

There were other creatures like me, 'the other side of me' called them and myself 'Andalites', behind me fighting too.

Was I there leader? I couldn't be! I'm not good at telling people what to do unless I'm panicky.

Which in this case... 'the other side of me' didn't want to admit it and frankly neither did I... but I was panicky.

"**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**" Karhee roared again.

Then... I saw it again...

Visser Three's Blade Ship.

A few Taxxons came up to Karhee.

"Gaferach!" she yelled.

She made quick work of the Taxxons who were now sliced and diced.

Then **he **stepped out of the Blade Ship...

Visser Three.

I had chills from just seeing him.

'The other side of me' was just as nervous.

Again... my army was over powered...

We had no choice... either die or retreat...

All of a sudden...

**TEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR RRRRR!**

I heard the sound of a bizarre gun, 'the other side of me' called them 'Dracon cannons and Dracon beams'.

Visser Three morphed into a horrible creature.

I was surprised but the 'other side of me' wasn't in the least bit...

The creature the Visser had morphed looked like a HUGE T-Rex but slightly different.

I ran, so did what was left of my army.

We made it back to what 'the other side of me' called a 'Tail-Fighter'.

Visser Three was pounding on it and trying to destroy it but we were in the air in no time.

_I'll kill you Andalites! _I heard his voice in my head. _I'll kill you all!_

FLASH!

I groaned.

What happened?

"Is she waking up?" I heard a voice say.

"I think she is." said another.

Everything was blurry then it became clear.

I sat up.

Everyone was starring at me.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

I stood up shakily. "Yeah... I- I'm fine..."

"You sure?" Rachel asked. "You just went out cold for no reason."

"J- Just another dream..." I said.

Wow... talk about embarrassing...

"About what?" Jake asked.

And I told them every detail in my dream.

"Where's Carly?" I asked.

"She went home a little while ago." Marco said.

I was exhausted...

"I'm gonna go home." I said. "I'm tired..."

"I'll go with you." Ax said. "Yooo uu."

I smiled. "Okay."

Marco snickered and Jake punched his arm lightly.

Ax and I left the barn and started walking home.

"Hey didn't you ask me out?" I said. "Or did I dream that too?"

"I did." he replied. "Diduh."

I smiled and he did too.

"So you wanna hang out sometime?" I asked.

Ax's eyes widened like a puppy's, he nodded.

We both saw a sign.

It said...

Carnival In Town! Get Your Fun While It Lasts!

We both looked at each other and smiled. "You wanna go tomorrow?"

"Okay. okk aaaaay" he said.

We reached my house... sadly...

"So see you tomorrow?" I said. "You wanna come over at 10:00am?"

"Yes. ye suh." he said.

" 'Kay." I said.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

His face got red. "B- bye..."

I walked up the steps to the door and went in the house.

"Where you been?" Carly asked.

"I got a boyfriend!" I squealed. "He's soooooooo cute!"

I was never excited enough to squeal before... this was a first.

"You got date yet?" Carly asked.

"Yup." I said. "He's picking me up tomorrow at 10:00. We're going to the Carnival."

"Niiiiiiiice." Carly said smoothly.

We did a high five.

/_best day ever_/ I thought to myself.


	4. A Little Romance

_here's the next chapter. enjoy!_

* * *

**~Tobias' View~**

I was flying over my territory when I spotted Ax running as usual.

_so I hear you have a new girlfriend? _I said.

_yes. _Ax replied. _I'm going to see her soon._

_you guys have a date already? _I asked.

_yes. _he said. _we're going to what you humans call a 'Carnival'._

If I could smile I would have.

He reached a certain part of the forest and morphed his human morph.

He still needed practice putting clothes on, so I morphed my human morph.

"By the way." I said. "Where'd you get the clothes?"

"Prince Jake dropped them off last night. ni tuh." Ax replied.

I helped him put the rest of his clothes on.

He had a black T-shirt, a gray jacket, ripped jeans, and sneakers.

"So how are you guys gonna get there?" I asked. "And what about the two hour morphing limit?"

I noticed a few dollars in the bag his clothes had been in.

"I think humans call it a 'taxi'. ta xi" he said. "And I'll make an excuse every two hours and find a place to de-morph and re-morph. mooo rff."

We walked to the taxi.

"See ya Ax-man." I said.

"Bye. byuh." he said.

The taxi drove off.

I walked back to the forest, de-morphed, then went off hunting.

**~Ray's View~**

I was getting ready for my date.

"Oooo. Someone look dressy." Carly teased.

I wasn't really dressy. I had a gray T-shirt that said it red sparkly letters...

I'm A Bad Girl!

It had a black, sparkly, skull on my waist.

I had a black, open, half-vest, black shorts, a thin, black, headband, and sneakers. So like I said, I wasn't really dressy.

Carly gasped. "You wearin' makeup!"

"Yes." I said.

All I had on was a little gray eye shadow and a little lip gloss. But I've never even that done before... which was why Carly was reacting that way.

The door bell rang.

"Ooo! It must be him!" I said excitedly.

Carly snickered and I glared at her. She got quiet real fast.

I opened the door.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi. hiiii." Ax replied.

He took me by the hand.

We walked down to the taxi.

"So which ride do you want to get on first?" I asked.

Ax shrugged.

A few minutes later we were there.

We bought wrist bands so we didn't have to pay with tickets.

"Hey look." I said as I pointed at the sign. "There's gonna be a firework show later tonight. You wanna stay and see it?"

"I've never seen fireworks before. beeeee foruh." Ax replied.

"Ooo. We can see them later." I said excitedly.

Ax smiled. "Sure. shhhuruh."

"Oooo! The Himalayas!" I said.

It was one of my favorite rides.

We got in the seat and fastened the seatbelts.

The ride started. It was a huge roller coaster.

We went up a tall hill and then...

**ZOOOOOOOOM!**

We went down. I liked the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

Ax wasn't expecting that. He gripped onto the seat as hard as he could.

The ride played music too.

It played Black Eyed Peas- I Got A Feeling

**WOOOOOOOSH!**

We whipped around the turns.

Ax was still clinging to the seat for dear life.

I began to wonder if he had ever been on a roller coaster before.

He was pale when the ride was over.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uhh...I think so... soh." Ax replied.

I laughed a little. "Have you ever been on a roller coaster before?"

"No..." he said.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

I didn't see him.

"Ax?" I said.

"Over here. hereuh." he said.

I laughed. He was already back in line.

**~Jake's View~**

All of us were in Cassie's barn. Well almost all of us...

"Where's Ax?" Marco asked.

Tobias landed on a perch.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "He's supposed to be here."

_he's on a date. _Tobias said.

Everyone looked at him, including me.

"Great, while we plan a new way to get the yeerks Ax gets to spend the day with his new girlfriend." Marco complained as usual.

_chill. _Tobias said to Marco. _if you had a girlfriend I bet you be spending most of your time with her right._

That shut Marco up.

"Wait." Rachel said. "What if..."

"What?" Everyone said.

"What if Ray was a yeerk?" Rachel said.

"If she was a yeerk then why would she have any feelings for Ax?" Cassie said.

"She wouldn't." Marco confirmed. "What if it's a trick?"

_you just can't stand the fact that a girl likes Ax better than you Marco. _Tobias laughed.

"No I can't." Marco agreed, then he grew serious. "But what if she is a yeerk?"

"What would she want with Ax then?" Cassie said.

Then the thought came to me.

"Because he's an Andalite!" I blurted.

Everyone seemed to get what I was saying.

"You mean she's going to gain his trust then turn him in to the yeerks?" Rachel said.

_you mean** if** she's a yeerk. _Tobias reminded us. _she might not be remember._

"I guess we have no choice." Marco grinned. "We have to spy on them."

"You just want to see what their doing." Rachel teased.

"No." Marco protested. "I wanna see how** he** gets a girl like **that**."

We all morphed seagulls and flew off to the Carnival.

It was getting dark when we arrived.

We split up to see if we could find them.

After a few minutes I spotted them.

They were on the Tilt A Whirl.

It looked like the were having the time of their lives.

The lights on all the rides turned on and made them look even cuter together.

I noticed Ax had his arm around Ray.

Then I got to thinking.

Was it a yeerk in Ray's head pretending to have a good time only to turn Ax in... or was it like I saw it, no yeerk and both of them having the best night ever?"

The ride was over.

They walked over to the food area.

Uh-oh...hopefully Ray had a lot of money...

This was my chance to get a closer look.

I flew down just a few feet away from them.

They didn't even notice, probably because seagulls were **everywhere **around the food area.

"I'll be right back okay. kayuh." I heard Ax say.

" 'Kay." Ray said. "I'll order."

I flew and followed Ax.

He walked into an empty tent. I flew in.

He started to de-morph.

When he was finished he immediately began to re-morph.

I didn't blame him, it would be to risky to stay like that.

Once he was fully human again he walked back out of the tent.

I flew and followed him.

He waked right back to Ray.

I hope she wasn't a yeerk. I don't think Ax would ever get over it if she was...

After about three orders of five different kinds off food Ax saw them...

"Cinnamon buns! bunzuh." Ax shouted with excitement.

Ray smiled.

They bought about ten of them.

It was dark now.

They finished eating the cinnamon buns.

"The fireworks are going to start any minute now." Ray said. "Come on."

They walked over to the ferris wheel and got on.

I watched them for a few minutes. They mainly just talked.

The ferris wheel stopped and their seat was looking out onto the whole Carnival.

**~Ax's View~**

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Her hair shined and her eyes glittered.

I put my arm around her, I've seen humans do this to indicate affection. Which was why I did it.

She sighed calmly and put her head on my chest.

I saw a flash of color followed by an explosion. Then another... and another.

"Is that a firework? workuh." I asked.

"Uh-huh." Ray said.

Fireworks were amazing! It looked like explosions of color! Some even made screaming sounds!

"This was one of the things I always looked forward to when my parents took me to the fair..." she whispered.

"There wonderful. fula" I said. "Just like you. yoo."

She made a gentle smile. "This has been the best day of my life."

I felt like the luckiest Andalite in the universe at that moment.

She put her lips on mine. I think Marco said it was called 'kissing'.

There are so many uses for a human mouth...

Instead of questioning it, I went with it.

It felt good. We both closed our eyes.

I could feel her heartbeat and her every breath. It felt relaxing.

I tucked her hair behind her ears.

_see I told you she's not a yeerk. _I heard a voice say.

We stopped kissing.

"What was that?" Ray asked.

I knew... it was thought speak...

I started looking around for the source.

I saw two seagulls flying circles over the ride we were on.

I also saw three on the ground keeping an eye on the two that were flying.

The other Animorphs...

But why were they here?

"Did you hear it?" she asked.

I couldn't tell her... I just couldn't...

I already broke the laws by helping my friends but I couldn't tell her...but I didn't want to lie either...

"I don't know what it was. wazuh." I said.

"Phew, at least you heard it too." she laughed a little. "I thought I was going crazy for a minute."

What were they talking about?

Ray wasn't a yeerk.

Andalites can sense in someone is a controller or not and I knew she wasn't.

We talked some more until the ride started again.

We got off.

It started raining. Hard.

We decided to go.

"This was fun." she said.

"Yes. yesuh." I agreed.

We reached Ray's house.

This time I went in the house with her. We were soaked because we had to walk to her house.

I heard thunder and saw flashes in the sky.

"The weather channel says it's a severe thunderstorm." a person came in and said.

"Hey mom." Ray said. "This is my boyfriend Ax."

Ray's mom shook my hand.

**BOOM!**

A huge flash that lit up the whole sky appeared for a brief second.

"It looks pretty bad out there." Ray said.

"Maybe you should stay here for the night." Ray's mom suggested.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. kayuh." I said.

I took my gray jacket off and set it on the floor in Ray and Carly's room.

"You still here?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm staying here for the night because of the storm. stor muh." I said.

"Meh, me go now." Carly said.

Carly walked down stairs.

"So what ya wanna do?" Ray asked.

I shrugged, a human habit I've picked up.

Suddenly all the lights went out.

"What happened? happp ennnduh?" I asked.

"The power's out because of the storm." she said.

We sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall.

"I'm going to get a flashlight." she said.

She left the room.

I watched her walk away. Every time I looked at her now, I remembered the lights of the fair, the way her heart beat felt, the feeling of when she kissed me.

I wanted it again...

I quickly de-morphed and re-morphed.

She came in with the 'flashlight' and sat down next to me.

We started talking again.

I couldn't stand the feeling of wanting her again any longer.

I put my lips on hers.

She had her hand on my chest. I felt her hair, it was soft and silky.

The thunder seemed to crack harder and louder, the flashes of lightening seemed to light up the whole room.

We both closed our eyes again.

I could feel her heart beat again. I could feel her every breath.

She was mine and I was hers.

I knew this would be a night I would never forget...

* * *

_wow, I don't know where that romance scene came from... please review and tell me how I did. :)_


	5. Zeria

_hey guys. I hope you liked the last chapter, here's the next one. enjoy! please review! :)_

* * *

**~Ray's View~  
**

It felt like Heaven.

The thunder and lightening mixed with love. There was never a more perfect combination.

The night was ours.

I felt him stoke my hair. His kiss felt so good. I've never felt this way before.

Just then...

LIGHT!

"AHHHHH!" We both yelled.

"AHHHH!" someone else yelled.

"Carly!" I shouted.

"Ahhh man!" Carly said, freaked out. "Me come to see if you need flashlight and me see you two makin' out!"

"I already have a flashlight." I said.

"Me know that now!" Carly said like she was about to throw up. "Me never get that picture out of me mind! Yuck!"

"We will talk about this later." I said trying to get her to leave. "Now go."

"Bleh! Me no wanna talk about it! EVER!" Carly said as she slammed the door.

"That was... umm... weird...wei rduh." Ax said.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

I rested my head on his chest.

He had his arm around me.

It felt so good. We were perfect together.

I knew it from the moment I first laid eyes on him.

The first time I saw him smile, when he looked into my eyes.

"Hey." I said gently.

"Hmm?" He said quietly.

"Promise me something." I said calmly.

"Anything. thinguh" he said.

"No matter what happens. We'll always be together." I said.

He smiled. "I promise. promi suh."

I sighed calmly.

So this is what love felt like...

**~Ax's View~**

I made that promise. I wanted to be with her, forever.

I've never felt this way before.

Ray reminded so much of **her**. My long lost 'crush'.

It was like she was **her **but in a different body.

"You probably won't know but..." Ray said.

"What? whatuh." I asked.

"Do you know what my dreams mean?" she asked. "Am I crazy or is there some truth to them?"

Should I tell her? I could at least tell her that they are true.

"Your not crazy. cra zyyy." I said. "They are true. truuh."

She looked at me strangely. The flashes in the sky lit up the whole room and for a brief second I didn't see Ray. Instead... I saw an Andalite!

The flash was less than a second and so was the vision.

Then it all made sense! Her dreams about Reilig, about barely escaping Visser Three, the flash.

It was her! Reilig!

No wonder I was falling for her (as humans would say).

She was my long lost 'crush'!

"Ax?" she said. "Are you okay?"

"Y- you... you... are..." I managed to say.

She looked confused.

"It's- ... it's been... so long..." I managed to say.

Years ago I would have done **anything** to have her all to myself, to make her mine.

I never did get to know if she felt the same way because she was supposedly 'killed' by The Abomination.

Now she was here. She loved me, and I loved her. And we would be together, forever.

But wait... how was she still alive? And how was she human?

YOU'VE SOLVED THE PUZZLE

The Ellimist! Of course! It all made perfect sense!

Flash!

Just white... nothing else.

I was in my Andalite body.

SHE IS INDEED REILIG

I wanted her to remember. I could tell her everything then...

I HAVE A PLAN AND SHE IS PART OF IT

_can you give her, her memory back? _I asked.

No answer...

Wait... is that why Carly was speaking Hork-Bajir?

_is Carly the Hork-Bajir Karhee? _I asked.

YES

_why are they human? _I asked.

IT IS ALL ACORDING TO PLAN

_what plan? _I asked.

ALL IN GOOD TIME MEANWHILE YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE DO YOU UNDERSTAND

I sighed. _yes._

Flash!

I was back in Ray and Carly's room or should I say Reilig and Karhee's room.

"Ax?!" Ray/Reilig said worriedly. "Wake up!"

I sat up. I was back in my human morph.

The door opened...

"What do you want Carly?" Ray asked annoyed.

Carly/Karhee stood behind the cracked door. "You makin' out?"

"No!" Ray said.

Carly stepped out from behind the door.

Another flash from the sky. I didn't see Carly for a second, I saw a Hork-Bajir!

The vision ended in less than a second.

I felt dizzy.

"Me just say power is back on." said Carly as she turned on the light. "Bye."

Ray put her hand of my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... fi nuh." I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes. yesuh."

"I'll be right back." she said.

She grabbed the flashlight and walked away.

I de-morphed and re-morphed.

The sun was rising, the storm was over.

Ray came back.

"You hungry?" she asked.

I was. "Yes. ye suh."

"Well c'mon then, food's downstairs." she said.

I followed her.

The smell was great!

Ray and Carly's mom put a plate of food in front of Carly, Ray, and I.

"How'd you all sleep?" their mom asked.

We didn't sleep...

"Me sleep on couch." Carly said. "By choice."

There was something about Ray and Carly's mom that I found weird...

I didn't really pay attention though, I wanted the food.

I tried what humans call 'toast'. It was delicious! The butter, jelly, and warm bread, all blended together!

I wanted more.

I had about ten pieces.

Later...

Ray and I were walking to the forest.

I saw Prince Jake approach us.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." Ray said.

Ray's pocket rang.

She pulled out what humans call a 'cell phone'.

She 'answered' it.

"Hey dad." she said. "Oh... I forgot... sorry... I'll be right there. Bye." she said.

She 'hung up' the phone.

"I gotta go." she said. "I'm late for self defense class."

"You take self defense?" Prince Jake asked.

"My dad teaches it and he **insists **that me and Carly learn." Ray replied.

"That makes sense." Prince Jake said.

"Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you later." she said. She kissed me on the cheek. "Bye."

My face felt warm again. "B- bye." I said.

**~Jake's View~**

Ray walked away. Ax's face was red the whole time.

"So you two really hit it off last night huh?" I asked.

"Why did you think she was a yeerk?" he asked.

He didn't even bother to play with that word...

Wait... he knew?!

"Uhh...er...ummm..." He caught me by surprise...

He gave me a look that said 'you know I noticed'.

"She's not..." Ax said. "You know that right?"

I could tell he was extremely serious because he stopped playing with sounds...

"We know that now..." I said quietly. "We just had to make sure..."

Ax nodded understandingly.

"C'mon." I said.

We walked back into the forest.

Ax de-morphed once we were deep enough in the forest.

"So I take it your night went well?" I said trying to drop the subject of spying on him.

_yes. _Ax said. _she's wonderful._

**~Zeria5790's View~**

I was on Visser Three's blade ship. I had some rather important news...

_what is it?! _he asked impatiently. _for your sake it better be good!_

I gulped. He made me extremely nervous.

Well, who wouldn't he make nervous?

"V- Visser, I belive I know a way to get at least one of the Andalite bandits." I said shakily.

This got his attention, he turned all four of his on me. _go on._

"W- well, m- my host's daughter..." I began.

_hurry up. _he said. _I don't have all day!_

I didn't realize, but I was shaking...

"W- well my host's daughter and him are doing a human concept called 'dating' and he is around her a lot." I said. "I know a way to get him."

_say it already! _he yelled.

"Fire." I said simply.

He seemed to get the idea.

_go on. _he said a little calmer.

"He loves her. Therefore he will try to protect her." I said. "Well, if my host's daughter just **happens **to be in a fire, he will go in and try to save her... but he won't come out."

Visser Three made an evil Andalite smile. _I was hoping to kill him myself, but I can do that with the others. and for your sake you better not fail._

I turned pale...


	6. The Fire

_hey guys it's me again! here's the next chapter. enjoy! :)_

* * *

**~Ray's View~**

Carly, Ax and his friends, and I were walking home from the beach. And yes... I was on a date.

The only reason Carly was there was it was the beach. Lucky for her, Ax's friends were there so she didn't look like one of those lonely people.

"That fun." Carly said.

Carly and I were in our bikinis with towels on our shoulders and we had sunglasses and flip-flops on.

"We are defiantly going to have to do this again." Marco said.

Everyone was tanner then they were before today.

Poor Ax was covered in sand from head to toe.

He said is he was extremely hot and he didn't want to swim so I told him that the deeper you dig in the sand, the cooler the sand was.

So he had dug a hole the size to bury a full grown man and had fallen asleep in it and Marco buried him.

I had to dig him out when he woke up, he couldn't move.

"So how does sand taste Ax?" Marco teased.

Ax merely shook his head.

"I'm guessing bad." Marco laughed.

Ax nodded. "Sunscreen was good though. tho uh."

Carly stuck her tongue out and shuddered at the thought. "Yuck..."

We were all walking home.

"Bye guys." Rachel said when we reached her house.

We also reached the others' houses one by one until we got to mine and Carly's house.

I kissed Ax goodbye and went into the house.

Carly and I changed into normal clothes.

"Me go take Buster and Bruiser to park." said Carly.

" 'Kay." I said.

I opened my laptop and played some games.

My phone buzzed. It does that when I get a text message.

I looked, it was Ax.

It said.

Ax: Today was really fun. We defiantly have to do it again some time.

He had recently gotten a new phone.

I texted him back.

Ray: Yeah. Defiantly, I'm still laughing at how Marco buried you and you couldn't get out. ^_^

Ax: Yeah... it was cooler than just standing there though.

Ray: I used to do something similar. I used to dig a hole and just lay in it.

Of course... if I let my guard down Carly would bury me then get a bucket of seawater and throw it on me...

Ax: Wow...

Ray: Yeah... but I always got payback ;)

Ax: What'd you do?

Ray: When she would go swimming I would sneak up behind her underwater and grab her ankle making her think something bit her.

She would always scream. It was very funny.

Ax: Another reason why I don't like the water...

Ray: Well if that's why, I'm going to have to take you to a swimming pool.

Ax: Okay...

Ray: I gotta go... my mom wants me.

Ax: Okay.

I walked downstairs.

"What mom?" I asked. "I'm kinda busy."

"With what?" she asked.

I waved my phone.

"Well that'll have to wait." she said. "Go clean your room."

"Mom, I don't wanna clean up after Carly." I said.

"Then clean up your stuff." she said.

I groaned. "Ugh, fine..."

I walked up to my room and started cleaning my room.

**~Marco's View~**

I walked in the forest and saw Ax. He was in his human morph with his new cell phone we bought him in his hand.

Was he doing what I think he was doing?

I walked over and looked at his phone.

He was texting! I never thought he would do that.

"Who ya texting?" I asked.

He showed me his phone, it was Ray.

I read their conversation.

"She's gonna take you to the pool some time huh?" I said. "Wait... why are you in your human morph?"

He shrugged. "It makes it easier to type. ty puh."

Just then...

Jake, Cassie, and Rachel came running up to us.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Ray and Carly." said Cassie. "Their house is on fire!"

"WHAT?!" Ax and I both said at the same time.

We headed for Ray and Carly's house.

When we got there the whole house was in flames.

Ray and Carly's dad was there.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's Ray's boyfriend." I said pointing to Ax. "And we're his friends."

Ray and Carly's dad called their mom.

"Honey where's Ray? I know Carly's at the park with the dogs, so she's safe. ... WHAT?! RAY'S IN THE HOUSE?!" Ray and Carly's dad yelled.

Ax suddenly bolted for the house as fast as he could.

"AX!" Jake yelled.

Ax didn't even look back, he flung the door open and ran in.

**~Ax's View~**

I wouldn't just let her die.

"Ray!" I called.

I heard pounding upstairs so that's where I went.

"Ray?!" I called again.

"Ax?!" I heard her yell from in her room. "Is that you?!"

"Yes!" I said.

I hadn't had time to play with sounds.

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

I heard her coughing badly...

Then she fell silent.

I resorted to the last thing I could do. I de-morphed and broke the door down with my tail blade.

She was unconscious, probably from smoke inhalation.

I re-morphed.

I tried to carry her downstairs but ended up falling downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice.

It was Ray and Carly's mom.

"Yeerk!" I hissed.

**~Zeria5790's View~**

I pointed my Dracon beam at him.

He wasn't getting out of here alive.

He took a step towards the front door, I shot him.

There was a huge, strait burn across his chest.

He was struggling to stand.

Just for my personal pleasure, I shot him again.

This time he fell to the ground. I could tell he wasn't getting back up even though he tried...

There was a huge, strait burn across his back.

He was breathing heavily, coughing on smoke.

My host's daughter lay beside him. She had a burn mark on her throat.

My job was done here. I walked out of the back door of the house, got in my host's car, and drove around front.

The fire department had arrived.

**~Jake's View~**

I was getting worried about Ax, he still wasn't out yet.

Ray and Carly's mom came out of her car. "Oh my God!"

She walked over to her husband.

It was strange when she thought nobody was looking at her, she almost had a look of pleasure.

The fire was out now.

A fireman came out with two people in his arms.

The Ambulance had two stretchers.

He laid Ax on one and Ray on the other.

Ax was cover in burns but two stood out, there was a huge, deep, strait, burn on his back and another chest.

He looked a lot worse than Ray.

The it hit me. Those burns were from a Dracon beam!

Something shined in Ray and Carly's mom's car. I looked over in it.

There it laid, a Dracon beam.

Ray and Carly's mom was a controller!

We watched the Ambulance drive Ax and Ray to the hospital...


	7. Live Or Die

_hey guys. here's the next chapter. please review! enjoy! :)_

_definitions:_

_-kala: Andalite suffix, attached to the first name it indicates affection_

* * *

**~Zeria5790's View~**

I had gone to the hospital to make sure the Andalite died.

I was **not** about to be another victim of Visser Three...

I had made the lie to get in there by saying how I wanted to see the boy who tried to save my daughter.

A stupid lie really.

Like I cared about my host's daughter.

I saw him lying on the hospital bed.

I checked his pulse, faint.

His breaths were slow and far apart.

His heart rate was weak.

He was definitely dying.

I tried to hide my pleasure

His pain was my joy. Maybe I would even get a promotion for this.

That excited me.

I looked to the hospital bed next to his.

My host daughter lay there.

It didn't matter to me if she lived or died.

Why did she love him?

Love. It has always been a complete mystery to me.

How can two people share such a powerful connection that one would risk his or her own life for the other?

To me, my life was all I needed, I would never risk my life for someone else.

But the Andalite did...

Why?

Whenever he was around her, I could see the light in his eyes, happiness unimaginable.

I saw the same light and happiness in my host's daughter's eyes.

I don't think I will ever understand.

Only very few yeerks understand, I've never been lucky enough to meet one.

Very few yeerks have experienced love.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

Who cared about love?

I walked out of the room and sat down in the waiting room.

Waiting for him to die.

**~Jake's ****View~**

We all walked into the hospital and into Ax's room.

He wasn't looking good.

If he could de-morph he would live.

If he didn't... he would die...

"We need to get him out of here, wake him up, and get him to de-morph." I said.

"How?" Rachel asked. "They won't let him out unless he's either healthy or dead."

"That's it." I said. "I have an idea."

I unplugged the monitor and it made the long Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The nurse came in.

She looked at Ax and slowly shook her head. She thought he was dead.

"We'll take him." I said.

She nodded and dismissed us.

We had trouble getting him to the forest but we managed.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

Marco was monitoring him. "Not good Jake... he won't last much longer..."

"How're we going to wake him up?" Rachel asked.

"I have an idea." Cassie said. "But I'm not sure if it'll work."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We put him in cold water." Cassie said.

Tobias led up to the spot were Ax would normally get water and we set him in it.

Ax moved a little.

"I think it's working." I said.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at us.

**~Ax's View~**

The pain was unbearable.

The cool water felt good on my wounds.

I looked a my friends, my vision was blurred.

I knew I was dying...

I felt so weak.

"Ax. You have to de-morph." Prince Jake said.

I could barely listen to him.

Each breath I took was difficult and painful.

I thought about Reilig.

Was she alive?

I was about to die because I tried to save her.

"Ax, did you hear me?" Prince Jake asked.

Just then...

"Ax?" I heard a soft voice say.

I saw the others walk away.

Just one person stood there. My Reilig...

She knelt down beside me and gently started stroking my hair.

"My Aximili-kala." she whispered.

I looked at her strangely.

She made a gentle smile. "I remember."

I managed a little smile. "My Reilig-kala."

She kissed me.

The pain seemed to ease.

I finally had her all to myself.

It felt comforting.

I started to concentrate.

She stood up and watched me.

I was de-morphing.

When I was finished, I re-morphed.

Reilig looked at me and leaned closer.

I kissed her back.

I held her in my arms, she had her arms on my chest.

I never wanted this to end. It was such a display of affection.

The first time I ever kissed her, I had to rely on human instinct to know what to do.

But now, I knew exactly what to do.

She had such passion, as did I.

I don't think either of us wanted to end it.

But sadly it did because. "Hey you're alive!"

We both pulled away from each other...

The others came over.

Later that day...

Reilig and I were walking.

Mostly in silence.

We reached a tall, wide, tree on top of a huge hill and sat down underneath it.

I put my arm around her and she put her head on my chest.

I noticed she had a scar on her throat.

She sighed calmly.

Earth's moon was bright and high in the sky.

"Ax?" she said.

"Hmm." I said.

"Do you know what kept me going in all of my battles?" she asked.

I looked at her.

She smiled. "It was you."

I smiled.

"Every time I thought it might be easier give in I would think of you. Getting to see you again, seeing you smile again." she said. "To me, that's something worth living for."

"Every time you would go to fight I would always get nervous hoping you would come back safe. sa fuh." I said. "And that one time you didn't... I could never forget you..."

This time we both leaned in and we kissed.

I held her tight, I never wanted to let go.

This time there was on one to interrupt us...

We were chasing each other, hiding behind trees and bushes. We were like children.

I was chasing her and we both fell down the hill into each other's arms.

She smiled and I did too.

The night was ours.


End file.
